Margaret Olson (Blue Bloods)
Margaret Olson (Tara Westwood) is the hidden main villainess from "All That Glitters," the antepenultimate episode of Blue Bloods' first season (airdate April 29, 2011). Introduction Margaret Olson is the wife of wealthy businessman Lance Olson, who was murdered in the beginning of the episode. The Olsons were tourists from Iowa, and they were dining in a restaurant when Lance was shot outside while he was smoking. It was portrayed as a mugging, with Margaret being interviewed by Detectives Danny Reagan and Jackie Curatola; speaking fondly of Lance by mentioning his generosity. Lance later died in the hospital, turning it into a murder case. After a man named Pierre, a Haitian immigrant, was captured and suspected of the murder, Margaret was brought in to identify Pierre in a lineup, which she does. However, Danny and Jackie met Margaret again when it was revealed that she had engaged in an affair with Lance's business partner, Carl Perry. Phone records of Margaret and Carl speaking to each other revealed their affair, as well as evidence of their stay at the Mandolin Hotel, Margaret admitted to the affair, stating that she felt lonely due to Lance being at work all the time, and gave the indication that Carl was obsessively in love with her and killed Lance due to his jealousy of him. Her statements led to Carl being interrogated by Danny and later Jackie, and while it was uncovered that Carl was Lance's killer, it was also revealed that Margaret was the true villainous mastermind. Reveal After one of her trysts with Carl, Margaret turned heel and decided to enlist Carl to kill Lance, doing so out of a desire to spend Lance's money and be with Carl, and it was in front of the restaurant that Carl donned a hooded disguise and shot Lance to his slow death. The villainess covered up her sinister personality with her kind words regarding her husband, and she covered up her role when she falsely claimed that Pierre was the shooter. Margaret even attempted to throw Carl under the bus as the sole perpetrator to save herself, as well as have Lance's money to herself. In the episode's climax, Danny responded to Margaret's "shock" over Carl killing Lance by playing a phone message that Margaret left Carl after Lance's shooting. The message revealed Margaret's heel persona, as it featured the villainess boasting about receiving sympathy over Lance and getting away with the plan. At that moment, the evil Margaret demanded a lawyer, and she was arrested (off-screen) for masterminding her husband's murder. Trivia * Tara Westwood later played evil businesswoman Lisa Hexler on Unforgettable. Quotes * "It's done, babe. You'll fly my sister here, everyone will feel so sorry for me, and then we'll be home free." (Margaret Olson's revealed phone message to Carl Perry, revealing her role as the mastermind in the murder of her husband, Lance Olson) Gallery Margaret Olson.gif Margaret Olson 2.gif Margaret Olson 3.gif Margaret Olson 4.gif Margaret Olson 5.gif Margaret Olson 6.gif Margaret Olson 7.gif Margaret Olson 8.gif Margaret Olson 9.gif Margaret Olson 10.gif Margaret Olson 11.gif Margaret Olson 12.gif Margaret Olson 13.gif Margaret Olson 14.gif Margaret Olson 15.gif Margaret Olson 16.gif Margaret Olson 17.gif Margaret Olson 18.gif Margaret Olson 19.gif Margaret Olson 20.gif Margaret Olson 21.gif Margaret Olson 22.gif Margaret Olson 23.gif Margaret Olson 24.gif Margaret Olson 25.gif Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Sibling Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested